moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp
}} Ant-Man and the Wasp is a 2018 American superhero film directed by Peyton Reed based on characters appearing in Marvel Comics. It is the sequel to 2015's Ant-Man. The film stars Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly, Michael Peña, Walton Goggins, Bobby Cannavale, Judy Greer, Tip "T.I." Harris, David Dastmalchian, Hannah John-Kamen, Abby Ryder Fortson, Randall Park, Michelle Pfeiffer, Laurence Fishburne, and Michael Douglas. It serves as the twentieth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the eighth entry in Phase Three. Plot Two years after Scott Lang was placed on house arrest due to his involvement with the Avengers in violation of the Sokovia Accords, Hank Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne briefly manage to open a tunnel to the quantum realm. They believe Pym's wife Janet van Dyne might be trapped there after shrinking to sub-atomic levels in 1987. When he had previously visited the quantum realm, Lang had unknowingly become quantumly entangled with Janet, and now he receives an apparent message from her. With only days left of house arrest, Lang contacts Pym about Janet despite the strained relationship they have due to Lang's actions with the Avengers. Hope and Pym kidnap Lang, leaving a decoy so as not to arouse suspicion from FBI agent Jimmy Woo. Believing the message from Janet to be confirmation that she is alive, the trio work to build a stable quantum tunnel so they can take a vehicle to the quantum realm and retrieve her. They arrange to buy a part needed for the tunnel from black market dealer Sonny Burch, who has realized the potential profit that can be earned from Pym's research and double-crosses them. Donning the Wasp outfit, Hope fights off Burch and his men until she is attacked by a quantumly unstable masked woman. Lang tries to help fight off this "ghost", but the woman escapes with Pym's lab, which has been shrunk down to the size of a suitcase. Pym reluctantly visits his estranged former partner Bill Foster with Hope and Lang. Foster helps them locate the lab, where the ghost captures the trio and reveals herself to be Ava Starr. Her father Elihas, another of Pym's former partners, died along with his wife during the experiment that caused Ava's unstable state. Foster reveals that he has been helping Ava, whom they plan to cure using Janet's quantum energy. Believing that this will kill Janet, Pym refuses to help them and escapes with Hope, Lang, and the lab. Opening a stable version of the tunnel, Pym, Hope, and Lang are able to contact Janet, who gives them a precise location to find her but warns that they only have two hours before the unstable nature of the realm separates them for a century. Burch learns the trio's location from Lang's business partners Luis, Dave, and Kurt, and informs a contact at the FBI. Luis warns Lang, who rushes home before Woo can see him violating his house arrest. Pym and Hope are arrested by the FBI, allowing Ava to take the lab. Lang is soon able to help Pym and Hope escape custody, and they find the lab. Lang and Hope distract Ava, while Pym convinces Foster to let him use the tunnel first after promising to help him cure Ava, and enters the quantum realm to retrieve Janet. Burch and his men also attack Lang and Hope, which allows Ava to begin forcibly taking Janet's energy. Luis, Dave, and Kurt help incapacitate Burch and his men so that Lang and Hope can stop Ava. Pym and Janet return safely from the quantum realm, and Janet voluntarily gifts some of her energy to Ava to temporarily stabilize her. Outside the lab, Dave and Kurt turn Burch and his cronies over to the police (including Paxton) after injecting them with the "truth serum," causing them to uncontrollably confess their many crimes to the officers, including trafficking in illegal weapons and technology, killing many people, and numerous health code violations. Lang returns home once again, in time for a now suspicious Woo to release him at the end of his house arrest. Ava and Foster go into hiding. In a mid-credits scene, Pym, Lang, Hope, and Janet plan to harvest quantum energy to help Ava remain stable. While Lang is in the quantum realm doing this, the other three disintegrate. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp *Michael Peña as Luis *Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr / Ghost *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Randall Park as Jimmy Woo *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym Videos Trailers Category:American films Category:Superhero films Category:American superhero films Category:2010s films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s American films Category:2010s American superhero films Category:Marvel films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Films starring Paul Rudd Category:2018 films Category:2018 superhero films Category:2018 American superhero films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:2018 action films Category:2018 American action films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:Adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:2018 adventure films Category:2018 American adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American adventure films Category:Science fiction action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:2018 science fiction action films Category:2018 American science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:2010s American science fiction action films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 American 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:Action comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:2018 action comedy films Category:2018 American action comedy films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s American action comedy films Category:Chase films Category:American chase films Category:2018 chase films Category:2018 American chase films Category:2010s chase films Category:2010s American chase films Category:Comedy science fiction films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:2018 comedy science fiction films Category:2018 American comedy science fiction films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:2010s American comedy science fiction films Category:Heist films Category:American heist films Category:2018 heist films Category:2018 American heist films Category:2010s heist films Category:2010s American heist films Category:Ant-Man films Category:Films about insects Category:Films about quantum mechanics Category:Films about size change Category:Films directed by Peyton Reed Category:Films scored by Christophe Beck Category:Films set in 1987 Category:Films set in 2017 Category:Films set in 2018 Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films shot at Pinewood Atlanta Studios Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2018 IMAX films Category:2018 American IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:2018 science fiction adventure films Category:2018 American science fiction adventure films Category:2010s science fiction adventure films Category:2010s American science fiction adventure films Category:Screenplays by Chris McKenna Category:Screenplays by Paul Rudd Category:Superhero comedy films Category:American superhero comedy films Category:2018 superhero comedy films Category:2018 American superhero comedy films Category:2010s superhero comedy films Category:2010s American superhero comedy films Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists Category:Superheroine films Category:American science fiction films